De incógnito
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: Castle y Beckett son elegidos para llevar a cabo una misión de incógnito. Tendrán que hacerse pasar por una joven pareja de enamorados mafiosos por lo que Gates le pide a Beckett que se vista sexy. ¿Podrá Castle resistir la tentación? ¿Qué pasará por la noches, que excusas pondrán para no tener que acostarse?
1. Chapter 1

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó. Esperaba ver la cara sonriente de Beckett, aquella foto que conseguí robarle, pero me sorprendió ver que quien me llamaba era la mismísima Iron Gates! Fui rápidamente a la comisaria imaginando que había pasado algo, imaginando lo peor. Abrí la puerta del despacho de Gates y sentí que un enorme peso se iba de mi pecho: Beckett ya estaba allí, sentada en una de las sillas. Le pase su café y me devolvió una sonrisa un poco tensa, supuse que era por mi "perfecta" relación con Gates, me miraba como diciendo: "Qué has hecho ahora?". Me senté lanzándole una mirada interrogante a Beckett que me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, tenía la misma idea que yo de porque estábamos allí: ninguna. Gates se sentó en su silla y mirándonos, empezó a hablar:

- Detective Beckett, Castle… Supongo que habréis oído algo de esos asesinatos de mafiosos, no? – Beckett y yo asentimos – Un policía infiltrado nos ha dicho que planean el asesinato de otra PAREJA – dijo remarcando esta palabra – y tenemos que hacernos pasar por esta pareja durante una semana más o menos, iremos de incógnito y haremos todo lo que ellos tenían planeado para no levantar sospechas. En su debido momento los asesinos recibirán luz verde y ahí, los pillaremos… - Beckett fue a preguntar algo pero Gates levantó una mano y siguió – Estaremos en contacto unos con otros. Mi superior y yo hemos estado evaluando quienes son los más apropiados para esta trabajo – Beckett levantó la vista de golpe y supe que ya había adivinado para qué nos quería Gates – y hemos decidido que sois vosotros.

- NO! – Dijo Beckett levantándose de la silla de golpe – Mandadme a mi si queréis pero no con Castle.

- Beckett, yo… - empecé a decir, pero me corté. Lo hacia para protegerme o porque no quería tener que fingir algo que no sentía…? Me quede mirándola, confuso.

- Mira, Castle, no te ofendas, tú eres muy bueno en lo que respecta a pistas y teorías, pero en el momento de entrar en acción eres como un niño de nueve años con una bolsa de caramelos, totalmente incapaz de tomarte nada en serio. – me dijo Beckett, mirándome a los ojos. Apartó la vista antes de que pudiera estar seguro pero vi algo extraño, como si estuviera ocultando la verdadera razón.

Respiré hondo y le dije:

- Beckett, he cambiado, quizás no te des cuenta pero maduré después de tu disparo…

- Ah, si? Pues fíjate que no estoy yo muy segura de eso.

- Oye, llevamos cuatro años juntos y si esto me lo hubieras dicho al principio lo habría aceptado. Pero, ahora?! No, Kate… Me niego!

Beckett me iba a responder pero Gates se puso en pie y los dos nos sentamos, no me había dado cuenta de que me había levantado para hablar:

- Basta ya! Las peleas de novios fuera de aquí. Detective Beckett, usted va a acatar mis normas que para eso soy el capitán. Y usted Castle se va a comportar porque si no me da igual su relación con el alcalde, los días de perseguir a la Detective Beckett se acabaran. Ahora, por favor, iros a prepararos, hacer las maletas y volver dentro de dos horas para recoger todo el equipo.

Nos levantamos para irnos, yo estaba saliendo ya por la puerta cuando Gates llamó a Beckett:

- Detective, tiene que hacerse pasar por una mafiosa, así que póngase… sexy.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme delante de Gates y Beckett, cosa difícil, sobre todo cuando vi la cara de fastidio de Beckett. Pasó por mi lado y pude notar, sin necesidad de que me lo dijera, que estaba enfadada conmigo. Iba a seguirla para arreglarlo todo pero pensé que mejor lo hacía mas tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegué a mi loft, hice una pequeña reunión familiar en la cocina para explicarle todo a mi madre y a Alexis, y preparé mi maleta. Cuando estuve listo, me despedí y volví a la comisaria 12. En el ascensor me encontré con Beckett, que me sonrió y pareció que ya había pensado en todo y se había calmado. Fuimos juntos hasta el despacho de Gates, allí ella nos mandó sentar, otra vez:

- Bien, espero que estéis más calmados ahora. Os haréis llamar Ben Fillion – y me entregó un DNI falso – y Beverly Katic, - le dio a Beckett su DNI – Ryan y Esposito estarán siempre cerca de vosotros, preparados para intervenir en cualquier momento. No podréis hablar con ellos excepto por un teléfono imposible de rastrear que el policía infiltrado os entregará al llegar. Ellos harán las llamadas, de contestación OBLIGATORIA. – Y me miró, intenté poner cara de inocente – Vuestro avión sale en una hora, os hospedareis en el Hotel Concorde, en Los Ángeles; hotel famoso por sus trapicheos de droga y dinero. Los sujetos a los que suplantáis están retenidos para que no causen problemas. Buena suerte, Detective y… Castle.

Nos estábamos levantando cuando nos dijo:

- Ah! No olvidéis que sois pareja, quiero que actuéis de la forma más convincente posible, hacer lo que haga falta, aunque dada vuestra situación dudo que tengáis problemas…

Beckett y yo nos miramos, alucinando por lo que acababa de insinuar:

- No, señor, Castle y yo no… - dijo Beckett para aclarar la situación pero Gates la cortó:

- Vuestro estado sentimental no me interesa, quiero a esos cabrones en la cárcel así que concentraros en la misión.

Dos horas más tarde estábamos entrando en la lujosa recepción del Concorde. El recepcionista, quien supuse que era el policía infiltrado, nos guío hasta nuestra suit, y al entregarme la llave me dio también el móvil que nos había dicho Gates. Beckett me miró para que abriera la habitación y yo lo hice pero cuando ella iba a entrar le dije:

- Bev, espera!

Se giró para mirarme, pude ver que fastidiada. Aguantándome la risa porque sabia que lo que iba a hacer la iba a cabrear, la cogí en brazos como si nos acabásemos de casar. Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, y entré en la suit. Era enorme, con una cama enorme (de matrimonio), dos baños enormes, una TV de plasma enorme, etc.:

- Parece hecha para gigantes – y me reí de mi propio comentario, me alegró ver que Beckett sonreía un poco. – Perdóname. Por todo lo que hice antes.

Ella me miró, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, y me dijo:

- No pasa nada – sonrió- Me voy a duchar, vale?

Yo asentí y me puse a deshacer mi maleta para guardar todo en el vestidor, que era tan grande como mi despacho de mi loft. Llamaron por teléfono. Por costumbre, toqué el bolsillo donde llevaba el iPhone pero no era el que sonaba. Pensé que a lo mejor era el móvil de Beckett pero entonces recordé el que me había dado el recepcionista y lo cogí. Sí, era este.

- Hola, Ben Fillion al aparato.

- Yo, Castle, finge que soy Robby, tu hermano pequeño. – dijo Esposito.

- Hey, Robby, que tal estás?- respondí.

- Os vigilan, tiene cámaras en la habitación y micrófonos por todos lados.

- Me alegro. Yo estoy bien y Beverly también, ahora se esta duchando, hablas mañana con ella, vale? – dije disimulando.

- Muy bien, los únicos lugares "seguros" son los baños, allí podréis discutir todo lo que queráis, pero fuera aparentar que lo sois todo el uno para el otro.

Pensé, amargamente, que eso a mí no me seria muy difícil de fingir:

- Esta bien, colega, disfruta y ten cuidado.

- Oye, Castle… Vosotros también – dijo Esposito, preocupado.

- Tranquilo, la cuidaré aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

"De eso no hay duda" se oyó por el fondo de la otra línea. "Ryan" pensé.

- Vale. Adiós, Robby, te quiero chaval.

Me quedé hablando con el pitido que avisa que se ha cortado la comunicación. Entré en el baño donde estaba Beckett y, por unos segundos me quedé mirando su silueta antes de gritar:

- Kate!


	3. Chapter 3

Ella asomó la cara por un lado de la cortina, al principio, asustada, pero luego se enfadó:

- Castle! – dijo medio susurrando – Primero, me llamo Beverly. Y segundo, se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?! Me estoy duchando!

- Tranquila – dije sonriendo – Ni que no te hubiera visto antes casi desnuda… - Ella me miro sin comprender – Una bomba, un asesino pirado obsesionado con Nikki Heat, yo que te salve la vida junto con aquella bañera… - vi que ya se acordaba – Bueno, venia a decirte que ha llamado Esposito, nos están vigilando tanto con cámaras como con micrófonos, los únicos lugares "seguros" son los baños. Yo ya me voy, tranquila, aunque a lo mejor les extraña que no me quede a ducharm…

Beckett me tiró una toalla a la cara:

- Vale, vale, resistiré la tentación. De todos modos, si alguna ve te interesa… Mi contraseña es: manzanas.

Y salí del baño guiñándole un ojo. Estuve viendo la televisión un rato, Beckett salió del baño, deshizo su maleta y volvió al baño, supuse que a vestirse. Sexy. Recordé lo que le había dicho Gates y me pregunté si podría resistir, ella ya era sexy por si sola! Me vestí, y justo cuando estaba pensando, con dos corbatas en cada mano, cual ponerme; salió del baño. Iba súper sexy. Con un vestido negro, ajustado, tan corto como nunca se los había visto. El pelo, largo y rizado, todavía algo húmedo; le caía alrededor de la cara, alborotado. Maquillaje muy suave, en eso seguía igual. Se puso unos tacones y se giró hacía mí:

- Como estoy? – preguntó dando una vuelta.

- Eh, mmmm… - no podía hablar. Yo seguía con las corbatas en las manos, la boca abierta y cara de embobado (supongo) porque se echo a reír. Se me acercó, y mirando las corbatas, escogió una y me la puso. Creo que pocas veces habíamos estado tan juntos. Terminó de hacerme el nudo y, rozando nuestras narices, me susurró:

- Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Salimos a cenar, esa noche y todas las siguientes. Todas las mañanas o tardes nos llamaban Ryan o Esposito, nos contaban las novedades del caso, nos corregían en ciertos aspectos y nos decían los planes para ese día. Nosotros fingíamos, nos dábamos de la mano, nos abrazábamos, nos dábamos besos. Pero yo lo pasaba mal. Todo eso no era más que una representación de todo lo que yo deseaba hacer con Beckett, pero sin sentimiento. Los besos eran fríos, quizá la gente se los creía pero yo no. Las noches eran otro tanto. Se supone que todas las parejas normales se acuestan juntas. Nosotros (más bien Beckett) durante las cinco primeras noches encontrábamos excusas para no hacerlo: la primera noche que si Beverly estaba cansada por el viaje. Otra que si tenia jaqueca, aunque puede que fuera cierto, toda la tarde en una gala benéfica oyendo a viejecitas parlotear, hasta yo la tenía! Otra que si yo me quedé jugando al póker, ella se fue diciendo que estaba cansada porque era tarde (las 2:30 am), y yo le dije en broma: "Yo voy ahora cariño, intenta no dormirte…" y guiñé un ojo. La otra, después de una tarde especialmente horrible para mí (Beckett y yo habíamos estado toda la tarde en una fiesta demostrando nuestro infinito amor) me quedé en el bar tomando demasiadas copas, y subí a la suit ligeramente borracho. Beckett se enfadó un poco, pero creí ver en sus ojos que me comprendía, que a ella también le dolía fingir; pero quizá fue efecto del alcohol. Esa noche estaba guapísima, más de lo normal, aparte del alcohol que yo llevaba dentro, que hacía que todo brillara. Me tumbé en la cama al lado de ella y me la quede mirando:

- Que pasa, Benny? – me pregunto, preocupada de verdad.

- No… No se si alguna vez te lo he dicho pero tus ojos… Tienes unos ojos verdes preciosos, brillantes, capaces de transmitir todo lo que tu cabeza no quiere o no puede decir. Hay veces que hasta me parece… - me callé un rato, fruncí el ceño, intentando pensar.

- Te parece que? – me preguntó, mirándome intrigada.

Sacudí la cabeza, no recordaba lo que había querido decir:

- Y, eso de que te tienes que vestir sexy? Chorradas – dije haciendo un gesto con la mano, la miré y vi que me estaba advirtiendo con la mirada – Tu no necesitas vestirte sexy porque ya lo eres… Eres guapísima, pero no solo por fuera, Be… Be… - vi que ella temió que dijera su verdadero nombre – Bev. También por dentro a pesar de esa muralla que construiste. Quieres saber lo que pensé de esa muralla? – Beckett asintió – A veces levantamos murallas. No para alejar a la gente, si no para ver a quien le importas lo suficiente como para derribarla. Yo he hecho grietas y tu lo sabes, he podido mirar dentro y, incluso ahora, después de todo este tiempo trabajando contigo, aun sigo sorprendido por la profundidad de tu fuerza y tu corazón…. Y lo buena que estás!

Beckett sonrió y me miró con mucho cariño y algo más, pero el alcohol no me dejó ver que era. Continué, con la lengua pastosa:

- Siempre he querido decirte que… Y he tenido ocasión pero tenía miedo, sabes? Creo que ahora es buen momento, quizás no sea el más apropiado pero puede que no tengamos otro, sabes lo que quiero decir? Nadie tiene el mañana garantizado. Así que quiero decirte que siempre… - me callé, y la miré mientras por los bordes de mi visión entraba la negra niebla de la inconsciencia. Al día siguiente anulamos todo lo que teníamos en la agenda porque yo no estaba en condiciones. Tenía un borroso recuerdo de lo que le había dicho a Beckett pero no toqué el tema, y ella tampoco. Beckett se quedó conmigo todo el día, tumbada a mi lado; a veces abrazados, otras veces con ella en mi pecho, o yo abrazándola por detrás. Viendo la televisión, durmiendo, leyendo, hablando o comiendo, así pasamos todo el día. Allí, en la relativa privacidad de la suit, que no teníamos que fingir mucho, por primera vez sentí que cuando Beckett me abrazaba, se ponía en mi pecho y yo le hacia dibujos en la espalda; no lo hacía fingiendo. Lo hacía porque quería. Todo era perfecto hasta la tarde siguiente. Ahí, las cosas empezaron a precipitarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Con la llegada de la tarde siguiente, llegó la llamada de Esposito y Ryan. La cogí yo, estaba en el baño, recién salido de la ducha; Beckett vino conmigo, cerró la puerta y puse el altavoz en volumen mínimo:

- Hola chicos – dijo Ryan.

- Hola – saludé.

- Oye, sé que lo estáis haciendo lo mejor que podéis, pero nosotros no nos lo tragamos. Tenéis que demostrar más amor, no solo besitos y abrazos.

- Y no será porque nos conocéis? – dijo Beckett un poco enfadada.

- Precisamente porque os conocemos sabemos que lo podéis hacer mejor aún. Vamos, vosotros lo sabéis, nosotros también. – Intervino Esposito – Chicos, vosotros juntos sois explosivos. Os acordáis de cuando nos secuestró Loockwood? Os vi desde una ventana.

Beckett y yo nos miramos, creíamos que aquello había sido solo nuestro. Yo palidecí. "Que hicieron?" se oyó preguntar a Ryan por lo bajo. Beckett estaba enfadada, se lo note incluso sin mirarla:

- Esposito, eso es privado. En todo caso, eso fue porque os iban a matar, como medida desesperada – dijo Beckett. Yo me sentí morir por esas palabras. Para mi había significado mucho.

- Beckett, eso no te lo crees ni tu. Vi tu cara, estabais justo debajo de la farola. Viste venir a Castle y aun así no lo apartaste. Quizá tu quieras creerte eso que acabas de decir. Por lo menos Castle lo acepta…

- Esposito, yo nunca he dicho… - empecé a decir.

- Vamos, Castle! No estamos ciegos. Y ella tampoco, pero se lo hace. – Me cortó Ryan – Cuando la dispararon todos sentíamos que era en parte culpa nuestra pero tu te la atribuiste toda. – "Eso es cierto" dijo Esposito por el fondo – Hasta que el estup… Hasta que Josh te echó del hospital y Gates de la comisaria, tu estuviste con ella todo el rato – sentí la mirada de Beckett sobre mí – No se lo que ocurrió en el callejón pero me puedo hacer una idea… Y en esa ida esta muy claro que tu lo aceptas y ella huye.

- Chicos, estáis tocando temas privados… Ah! Y perdonadme si soy humana y siento miedo al rechazo… - dijo Beckett.

- Rechazo?! – exclamó Lanie. Yo me quedé mirando el teléfono, sorprendido. Beckett, incrédula.

- Lanie?! – preguntó Beckett – Tu también?!

- Si cariño, quería ver que excusa ponías ahora.

- Lanie, espera… - dije yo. Podía sentir el sentimiento de traición de Beckett.

- No, no, no… Levo esperando 4 años viendo como os hacéis daño el uno al otro. – Me cortó ella – Rechazo, dices? Cariño, el chico está loco por ti y, a pesar de tu pequeña actuación, tu por él!

- Porque todo el mundo esta hablado por nosotros?! – dije medio gritando – Acaso sabéis lo que siento? Podéis tener una pequeña idea pero no, no lo sabéis. Así que, limitaros a aconsejarnos para esta misión! – Y añadí bajando el volumen – Por favor.

Supe que todos estaban asombrados, excepto quizá Beckett que ya me había visto cabreado antes con ella.

- De… - suspiré – Dejad las cosas que pasaron en un callejón en el callejón. Lo de los hospitales en los hospitales. Los sentimientos de cada uno en las manos de cada uno. Si! Nos hacemos sufrir el uno al otro pero es cosa nuestra. – Dejé que mi voz se apagara.

- Esta bien, hermano – dijo Esposito – Simplemente hacerlo mejor, vale? Vosotros sabéis como hacerlo, otra cosa es que queráis. En fin, hacer lo que os de la gana. – Y colgó.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones.


	5. Chapter 5

Miré al espejo y vi que Beckett me estaba mirando, tenía los ojos llorosos:

- Que… Que vamos a hacer? – pregunté.

Ella me miró y sin hacer caso a mi pregunta hizo otra:

- Es cierto?

Yo la miré, habían dicho tantas cosas ciertas que no sabía a cual se refería. Ella terminó por sacudir la cabeza y dijo:

- Hacerlo mejor, no? Ya oíste, ya LES oíste.

No sabía si eso iba con segundas pero aun así dije:

- O sea, tanto tiempo evitándolo y al final tienes que hacerlo.

Ella me miró y preguntó:

- Quien te dice a ti que lo estaba evitando? – Le lancé una mirada como diciéndole: "venga ya" – Bien, pues no haberte emborrachado si querías hacerlo, no haberte quedado hasta las 5 de la mañana jugando al póker.

- Ja! Ahora la culpa la tengo yo?! Ya les has oído, llevaban mucha razón en todo y creo que la mala de la historia ahí eras tu: el disparo, el callejón… - dije amargamente.

- Este no es uno de tus libros Rick! Sí, el callejón… Que paso en el callejón?!

- No se, tu me dirás. Nos besamos y nunca hablamos de ello. – me acerqué más a ella – Casi morimos congelados, abrazados, y nunca hablamos de ello! No me eches a mi las culpas, si no nos hemos acostado ha sido por TU culpa.

- Para eso te has quedado 4 años rondando? Si simplemente querías acostarte conmigo, habérmelo dicho, que te habría mandado a la mierda hace tiempo!

- Sí! 4 años he estado justo aquí! 4 años esperando a que abrieras los ojos y vieras que estoy aquí! No me conoces si crees que solo estaba aquí para acostarme contigo e irme. Te creía más…

- Tu me estás juzgando?! – me interrumpió. Se me acercó tanto que nuestras narices se estaban rozando – Quien menos esperaba que me juzgara porque era el ÚNICO al que le había hablado de mi muro, me juzga! Hoy no paro de recibir puñaladas!

Se giró para irse, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, pero la cogí de la mano y la hice darse la vuelta. Volvimos a quedar juntos, muy juntos:

- Sí, claro que te juzgo. No quieres que lo haga? Bien, mírame a los ojos y dime con absoluta sinceridad que no recuerdas nada del disparo. Dímelo y no te juzgaré, dímelo te creeré, dímelo por favor – se me quebró la voz – porque ya no estoy seguro de nada…

Beckett se quedó callada. Pegados como estábamos, lo único que podía mirar eran esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, y en ese momento lo supe: me había mentido. Lo recordaba TODO. Sentí un pinchazo el pecho y suspiré. La solté. No me lo había dicho, claro que no, y porque? Porque no sentía lo mismo. Volvió el pinchazo. Me di la vuelta pero antes de salir del baño, me gire y le dije en voz baja:

- Te vi morir en aquella ambulancia. Sabes lo que es eso? Ver como la vida escapa de alguien a quien… de alguien que te importa?

Ella me miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue a decir algo pero se calló y yo continué:

-Sabes, Kate? Es tu vida. Puedes desperdiciarla si quieres pero no me voy a quedar a verte…

Y me dirigí a la puerta de la suit, la estaba abriendo cuando Beckett vino corriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Se me puso delante, cortándome el camino. Me miró a los ojos, llorando:

- No… No se como hacer esto! Tengo miedo Rick, no quiero dar el paso y que luego esto se acabe, pero me estoy ahogando en mis mentiras… Vale, a lo mejor se acaba pero puede que continuemos siendo geniales… No tengo las respuestas, solo puedo vivir con las preguntas y esperar que encontremos nuestro camino… Pero no se si puedo, Rick… No lo se…

Yo aparté la vista de ella, y miré al suelo, suspiré y la volví a mirar. Ya no podía más, llevaba 4 años conviviendo con sus miedos… Fui a apartarla de mi camino pero ella me esquivó y se colocó otra vez enfrente:

-Escúchame! – Me dijo, obligándome a mirarla – He vivido toda mi vida con miedo: miedo del asesino de mi madre, miedo de dar demasiado y salir dañada pero tú… Tú… - vi que no sabía como continuar, me miró fijamente a los ojos y siguió- Todo en lo que puedo pensar eres tu… Solo te quiero a ti…

Y me besó. Tal y como dijo Esposito antes, vi el cambio en sus ojos pero no la aparté. Me besó y yo la empujé suavemente contra la puerta. La cerramos de golpe, ella me abrazó y yo la besé desesperadamente, entonces sonó el teléfono de "obligatoria" respuesta, yo pasé de él y Beckett me susurró:

- Deberíamos cogerlo.

Yo la besé otra vez y murmuré contra sus labios:

- La persona a la que llama esta ocupada o fuera de cobertura. Por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal.

Ella se rio y sonreímos, contentos de haber dado el paso. Lo que no sabíamos es que mientras estábamos ahí, habían dado luz verde para matarnos. Ryan y Esposito habían ido a por ellos pero dos lograron escapar: Alejandro Martínez y Pedro Guzmán, y venían a por nosotros, con el claro objetivo de matarnos. Y nosotros no teníamos ni idea porque no habíamos cogido el teléfono.

Entraron por la escalera de incendios que había en la ventana, nosotros corrimos hacia detrás del sillón mientras disparaban. Cogí una botella de champán por el camino y al escondernos detrás, Beckett me miró y dijo:

- Castle, no es momento para ponerse a brindar.

- Ssshh! Concéntrate, yo salgo por la derecha y le despisto; tu dispara por la izquierda, vale? – Beckett asintió – Venga: 1, 2… y 3!

Disparé el corcho, Pedro Guzmán se asustó y no vio a Beckett que le tumbó de un balazo. Apareció Alejandro que había salido de uno de los baños (no pude evitar pensar que estaba haciendo ahí en medio de un asesinato) y se agachó para ver si su compañero seguía vivo, Beckett y yo aprovechamos para salir corriendo y escondernos en el vestidor. Ella dentro, yo detrás de la columna de al lado. Alejandro entró y le oí pelear con Beckett, escuché como esta gritaba y caía al suelo. Entonces salí de detrás de la columna y me tiré contra la espalda del asesino. Caímos al suelo y del impulso, Alejandro se pegó un golpe contra el suelo; rompiéndose la nariz, luego rodamos y yo le cogí de la nariz rota de la forma que Beckett me había enseñado, sin saberlo, al cogerme a mí así la primera vez que trabajamos juntos. Gritó de dolor y Beckett le dejo KO de un culatazo con su pistola. Ella me miró y dijo:

- Gracias, por cubrirme la espalda…

- Siempre. – respondí, sonriendo.

Ryan y Esposito entraron con refuerzos, echando la puerta abajo. Se quedaron un momento parados en la entrada mirando y luego empezaron a resolver todo llamando a una ambulancia; hablando con Gates, el director del hotel y los vecinos curiosos, etc. Beckett y yo pudimos irnos en cuanto respondimos a sus preguntas. Beckett aun tenía señales de haber llorado y yo los labios ligeramente rojos, de habernos besado. Ryan y Esposito nos miraron con sospecha pero no hicieron preguntas. Luego nos dejaron volver a NY en un vuelo que salía en una hora. Recogimos la ropa que no era ninguna prueba, las maletas y; cuando nos íbamos, Beckett me dio la mano y yo se la apreté cariñosamente. Fuimos hacia la puerta, y estábamos saliendo ya, dispuestos a irnos juntos de la mano pero Ryan carraspeó y nos llamó:

-Chicos! Mmmm… Todo terminó ya, no tenéis que seguir fingiendo… - dijo mirando nuestras manos.

Beckett me dirigió una fugaz mirada y sonrojándose muy ligeramente, se soltó. Yo me encogí de hombros, le sonreí y mientras levantaba la botella de champán (que había recuperado de la habitación) le dije:

- Costumbre…

E hice como un brindis en la distancia, esa era mi forma de agradecerle la llamada que había cambiado mi vida.

Ya de vuelta en New York, llovía a cantaros, así que pedimos un taxi y juntos, de la mano, salimos corriendo y riéndonos hacia el loft de Beckett.


End file.
